Brink
by Xenac
Summary: By the year 2020, the world had changed drastically. Climates became ever dangerous, the humanity lived on a single island, and rivaling gamers ruled the world. What could possibly go wrong with that? COLLAB FIC WITH kfcrowe FOLLOW HER!
1. Prologue

A/N: (I'm bolded. Kat's in italics)

**Hey there my Zens, Zack here.**

_Yo. It's Kat._

**So, here's a Christmas/holiday gift for y'all.**

_I was against it! I just wanted to sleep and watch Doctor Who._

**Yeah, yeah. Back to the point. This is a collab fic the two of us have been working on for a while since what... April?**

_It's been a long time._

**It has indeed. So, it is our great pleasure to reveal to you all what we've been working on for so long in secrecy... BRINK!**

_Yeah, yeah. It was my idea. At first I was going to do it alone._

**But then she was like "Xendork! We should write this together" and I was like "M'kay"**

_I proposed the idea. Yes._

**You proposed most of the ideas.**

_Yes. Wrap it up._

**Yeah okay. Let's move this along and leave you to read the prologue... Bai**

_Later!_

* * *

><p>Our land is called Brink, formerly known as Earth. It's called such because we're on the eve of war all the time. The brink. If just fits, so it stuck.<p>

Once all the physical catastrophes with all the continents breaking up then colliding and such that started in 2013 stopped, the government system collapsed. Mass suicide soon followed, but many survived in the new world of a single large island surrounded by a single ocean.

The new continent was Brink, for the world and the continent were one in the same. It was shaped like a rounded rectangle if you're looking at it as a map with north as the top. Brink consisted of marshes, plains, beaches, forests, and mountains. Only one hot grassland existed, and that was towards the very south part of the continent.

People who had lived on the internet chose to take action. The leaders of the world were chosen from democracy choices. Thus, the leaders of the world all came from YouTube. If you didn't have at least a million subscribers, you couldn't be a leader, but you could be a sub leader under another kingdom. These leaders were called Kings. Normal citizens were forced to choose their favorite king and join their army and kingdom, living under their rule.

There were alliances between Kingdoms, and of course, some didn't survive forever. Some turned into criminal bases. Some destroyed themselves. Those that did survive stayed strong. They became the stuff of legend.

As to be expected also, different kingdoms could always wage war. The possibility of war wasn't impossible, but a large chunk of technology and advanced guns were lost during the disaster. There were more important things to use metal for than on guns too. One of these important things was the discovery of magic. Like any other weapon, magic had limits, but it became a widely used for day to day life as well as combat.

Mutations happened occasionally, magic was discovered, and new species appeared in the wild. It was rumored that even werewolves and vampires existed, but only just that; rumors. Slight hybrid making was possible, but nothing ridiculous like transformation or speaking animal languages. Or so common knowledge says.

By the year 2020, the world had changed drastically. Climates became ever dangerous, the humanity lived on a single island, and rivaling gamers ruled the world. What could possibly go wrong with that?


	2. Chapter 1

Rain poured down on the Homie Empire, making most homies stay indoors. Though it was only 2:00 PM, it looked dark as night. Yet, one girl roamed the streets with a grin on her face. Most homies disliked her, for she was the second in command that didn't like many people.

Her eyes were bright gray-blue accompanied by long light brown hair that is pulled together at the very tips, thin lips, freckled cheeks, and light skin. As for attire, she sported a navy undershirt covered by a black cape, baggy dark gray pants were fastened tight around her ankles with white wraps, and black fingerless gloves on her hands.

People glared at her through the windows but upon her glance, they hid from sight. Despite how the girl was seemed a cat hybrid, she did not mind said rain.

"Erin, the king wants you at his palace," a servant called from a distance. Even though she was only 16, Shepherd had achieved the rank of second in command.

"My name is Shep!" she hissed back, causing the servant to jump and make a mad dash for the palace. Shep sighed, putting her hands on her waist.

With her hybrid DNA, she sprinted faster than the average human. She made it to the palace in no time at all, before the servant was even halfway. Her cat half could be easily hidden by keeping her tail and ears tight against her body, however. Most people didn't even know that she was a hybrid.

She carelessly walked into the large palace and past all the maids and servants. Once she reached a pair of oversized double doors, she kicked them in and stepped into the throne room with her hands in her pockets.

"You called for me?" She asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

Every rainy day was her day off. That was their condition. The fact that it had been ignored annoyed her to no end.

"Yes Shep. I apologize for sending for you on your day off but I need a favour of you. Everyone please leave the king and the second in command," the king ordered. He was Puerto Rican, and had black hair covered by a golden crown. His shirt was purple with a green square, and wore black pants. His cape was orange and white, because it was made from a large skinned fox. Formally known as King Slyfoxhound

The servants in the room filed out the door, and shut it loudly. Shepherd yawned in boredom and laid down on the ground. "Get on with it, Eddie," she said.

"Okay, I have a little mission for you," he said dropping the formal tone of his voice. "I need you to head to the Bro Empire with a scribe from the Achievement Empire."

"The Achie- Eddie that's a stupid idea! One, I don't know why, two, more people slow me down, and three, scribes are dolts!" She exclaimed. Her tail fluffed up and she sat up with a questioning look.

"He will be more of a help than you think Shep. And you need someone to look out for you," Eddie sighed. "You need a partner and he was the only one to accept."

"I still don't understand why I need to go in the first place," Shep yelled.

"It's part of the treaty. It's merely a progress report that is mandatory for maintaining peace within," Eddie stated. "I trust you well enough to give you this task. You leave in an hour."

"What about Lupus, my little brother? What'll happen to him? And I'm going all the way to the Achievement Empire then all the way to the Bro Kingdom?" Shepherd asked. That path alone would take a month. And who would care for her little brother?

"I have arrangements for your brother. Lupus will be taken care of while you're gone. And as for the scribe, he's already here so there would be no need for you to stress. Come on, Erin, it'll be fine," he assured.

"You know I don't like that name... Fine. Not like anyone else here will miss me. Take care of Lupus. I'll get my stuff and be ready at the main gate in an hour. This scribe better not slow me down," Shepherd permitted before turning and walking to the door.

After Shep stormed out of the room the servants flooded back into the throne room. She went to go back to her quarters and gather the essentials for the trip.

A black leather backpack, a pouch of golden coins, her tooth necklace, lots and lots of apples, a wrap of bandages, and of course, her beloved staff. Those supplies would let her survive in the wild for years if she had to.

Her staff was wooden, and quite a bit taller than she was, as it came up about seven feet. The top foot or so is twisted clockwise and curled in a hook shape until it branches out and around an blue and white sapphire.

By the time she was ready, she had a few minutes before she was due to meet at the gates. She decided to stop by her brother's quarters on the way to say goodbye as the trip would be a long one.

She knocked then opened the door to find her eleven year old brother asleep on the couch. A small smile appeared on her lips as she walked over to him. Lupus had light brown hair and pale skin, with two white wolf ears perched on his head. His white tail was laying over his legs while he dozed happily.

"Lupus," she whispered as she shook the boy. "Lupus wake up."

He groaned and opened his navy eyes, and they met her dull bluegray ones. "What, Shep? I'm trying ta' sleep here," he slurred.

"I came to say bye. I'm leaving in a few minutes to go on a trip," she said sitting down on the couch.

"Oh, outside the empire? How long will you be gone?" He asked with sudden interest.

"Yes outside the empire. I'm going to the Bro Empire with a scribe from the Achievement Empire," she spat out the last part coldly. "If he doesn't slow me down it won't be too long little bro."

"Ass. You're too judging. Anyway, who'll take care of me? Will I be sent to some weird housing?" Lupus asked with confusion his voice.

"Of course not! I would never let you go to an orphanage. The King said he already found someone to look after you," Shep sighed. "I don't know who it is but, I'm sure you'll be fine."

"Okay. Go ahead on your date, I've got a date with my pillow," Lupus muttered, though it earned him a pillow to the face. "Pillow, you weren't supposed to be here until seven!"

Shepherd laughed and shook her head. "Bye Lupus," she smiled.

With that she headed down the grand stairs and towards the main gate, ignoring the frighten stares from pedestrians. The rain had let up, revealing the blue sky.

She frowned and kept walking, annoyed that Eddie wasted her time in the rain. She made it to the main gate and found a boy standing there.

He sported a basic white t-shirt, and there was a light purple crystal (an amethyst?) on his chain necklace. Navy blue pants with a set of red sneakers completed his common look. He had bright green eyes, shorter dusty blonde hair that flicks up in a quiff, small mouth, and slightly tanned skin.

He looked at her thoughtfully, as if trying to guess if she was in fact the second in command. "Scribe boy. We got to get going. Try to keep up," Shep told him blatantly.

"I beg your pardon?" He asked slightly shocked at Shep's attitude.

"You're a scribe, and you should try to keep up. I'm sorry, did I stutter?" She asked sarcastically.

"No ma'am you didn't stutter. I just would not expect this from the second in command," he replied.

"Yeah, well nobody else did either. Guards, open the gate!" Shepherd ordered. The guards complied and the large cement gate slid to the side.

"Thank you sirs," the boy said as they walked through the gates.

Shepherd said nothing but adjusted her staff from its spot behind her back. Now it could be easily drawn for combat.

"So what is your name?" The boy asked trying to strike up a conversation. He pulled out a carrot and bit into it, chewing with his mouth closed. "My King did not tell me."

"Eddie didn't tell me your name either. Welcome to the forkin club. It's Shep, by the way nothing else. You got a name?" Shep replied.

"Shep is a lovely name," he smiled. "My name is William, it's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance."

"William. Sounds British. Not that it matters any more. I'm gonna call you Will," she replied.

"I am British, or so my brother tells me. But please do call me William, I like it far more than the name 'Will'," William smiled.

"Whatever. Have you ever even been outside your kingdom? What is is... Achieve Critics or somethin'?" Shep asked.

"Achievement Kingdom," he corrected. "And on few occassions I have, but never this far."

"This far? Dude, you're only like seventy miles away. We have to travel at least double that to get to the Bro Kingdom." Shepherd speculated.

"I know Miss Shep, I have studied the route there for hours on end," He replied.

"Of course you did. Have you ever fought any monsters out here, or will I have to deal with them myself?" Shep asked as she jumped over a fallen tree.

"No I have not," he replied moving swiftly over after her. "But I can fend for myself."

"Pfffft. I'd like to see you try to fight a troll. No, I'd pay to see that. Anyway, it's Shep. Nothing more," Shepherd snapped. A howl split the air, making her tail fluff out.

"What was that?" William asked turning to face the direction the sound originated.

"Probably a wolf. Maybe a lost dog. At worst, a werewolf," Shep said, slowly pulling her staff out.

"A werewolf? I have not seen one before Mis- Shep. Are they difficult to defeat?" He asked pulling out his long blade.

"Yeah, especially if they're in a pack. Is that sword made of silver?" Shep asked. She hadn't stopped walking, but still held her staff in front of her.

"Yes actually. It is made of silver," William answered.

"Good. Try to stay back, my attacks affect large areas," Shepherd warned.

"Understood," he said taking a few steps back.

Two howls sounded in the air, and there was a second of silence before two large wolves leaped out of the underbrush.

William jumped back as Shep stood her ground. The two wolves came charging at the duo, ready to strike.

Shep pointed her staff at the two canines, causing a gust of cold wind and pointed icicles to shoot at them. The ice stuck into their heads and chests, killing them instantly.

The wolves collapsed with a thud leaving William in awe. "That was magnificent!" He exclaimed.

Shep sheathed her weapon as she walked towards the limp bodies. She pulled out one of each of their fangs and put them in her backpack. "I collect teeth from everything I kill, then put it on my necklace. You can see it tonight," She explained casually. She stood and continued walking northward.

"You must teach me that! You the teacher and I the pupil! Please?" William begged excitedly.

"Oh god no. I can't imagine what havoc magic might bring onto you. You'd be better off learning how to use a physical weapon," she commented.

"I have trained on my blade, I am an expert on it! I know very well how to wield it," William stated firmly.

"Then be content using it. Certain people can't control magic, it kills some," Shepherd replied. "Now come on, you're burning daylight!"

He sighed and followed her disappointedly. He had really hoped he could learn a thing or two on this trip. "As you wish," he frowned.

"That's not at all what I 'wish'. I'm just saying that if you want to learn magic, it's not my fault if you die," Shepherd exclaimed with a frown.

"Do you say a yes or a no? Which one will it be?" William asked.

"Yeah sure. I'll teach you magic. But you'll have to pay me ten gold per lesson," Shep bargained.

"Deal!" William agreed with a smile.

Shepherd sighed. "What did I just agree to?" She muttered.

"You agreed to teach me magic," William answered.

Shepherd sighed again. This was going to be a long trip.


End file.
